Hard Route
The Hard Route is one of two any% category in LIMBO. The player is required to complete the game from start to finish without collecting any of the standard eggs, the only egg being the one at the end of the hard route. The route must be unlocked by collecting the ten eggs first. Compared to the normal route, the hard route is considerable faster, that's why it's declared an alternate category. Routing Most of the hard route is identical to the normal route, for strats of those splits, see the article for the normal route. Performable skips * Brain slug turnaround * Cannon skip at ladder * Tire skip Hard Route The following routing is done by Zet, i.e. a lot of counting well timed jumps is involved. You don't necessarily need to count your jumps, if you intuitively get through the obstacles anyway. # Enter the hard route # After the first cannon, climb up; approx. five jumps after climbing back up, perform a brain slug turnaround # Go back and forth; six jumps after climbing up again after the cannon, you will climb on a box # Take one step on the box and then jump from it, to avoid getting stuck at a small edge on the ground # Turn, go back to the box; push it left - the brain slug twitches five times until you can climb up and get it eaten of your head # Perform the ladder cannon skip # Proceed and survive the giant saw blade, don't miss the moving platform and survive the saw blades in darkness # Either perform a tire skip or let the tire pass # After you jump over the gap after the tire, perform nine jumps; the third one should land you in water, so listen closely, if your positioning is right; if done correctly, the ninth jump will send you over the ledge # Use your momentum after landing on the ledge to directly jump over the saw blade # Either jump directly over the next blade when it is still approaching you or wait a bit to play it safe # Jump over the moving saw blade on the ground; after climbing up perform three jumps, wait a bit until the next saw blade approached you and only jump after you're sure, it will be on its way away from you when you land # Proceed and survive the next saw blade; if done correctly, no waiting is involved for the blade in the darkness # After you collect the egg, perform three jumps to the right; this way you gained some way; the two cannons will always spawn directly above you, no matter your position, so that you will always be in their middle # Get until the elevator and either do the quicker or the slower way; do not activate too early, as this will definitely kill the boy # Proceed to the final part of the normal route Trivia The first runner to try the hard route was the German now retired LIMBO runner Hartweizen. When he ran it, there was no difference between hard and normal route yet. Category:Routes